wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Wisp
The Purple Wisp is a type of Nega-Wisp which appears in Sonic Colors, though it only made a full appearance in the Wii version of the game, while making a cameo on the Nintendo DS version. They grant Sonic the Purple Frenzy Color Power. The Purple Wisps were originally normal Wisps, until they were captured by Doctor Eggman during Sonic Colors and syphoned dry of their Hyper-go-on in an attempt on the doctor's behalf to take over Earth with a Mind Control Ray. This process, however, mutated these unfortunate Wisps into the corrupted Purple Wisps, who were forced to carry out Eggman's evil plans. Near the end of Sonic Colors, all of the Purple Wisps were returned to normal by the remainder of the Wisp race with their own Hyper-go-on, who had been freed by Sonic the Hedgehog. Being a Nega-Wisp, the Purple Wisps have a more menacing look than the other Wisps. They have three tentacles that are wide near the middle and end in a jagged point, which stem from their head, which split into two horn-like protrusions. They lack eyes, unlike normal Wisps, and have a wide, sharp fanged-like mouth in the style of a jack-o-lantern. Unlike normal Wisps, who have playful personalities, the Purple Wisps are rather violent. Despite their behavior, however, the Purple Wisps are not evil by nature, and do not like Dr. Eggman like the rest of their race, despite serving him. As such, they were more willing to side with Sonic and aid him when needed, while defying Eggman. As Wisps, the Purple Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movement. The Purple Wisps are able to generate and store their own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside their own bodies, which is their life source. However, due to their mutation, the Purple Wisps' Hyper-go-on has been corrupted, resulting in a darker and negative version of their Hyper-go-on. It is unclear to what extent they can use their own Hyper-go-on. The Purple Wisps are able to enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, when using a Purple Wisp's Hyper-go-on, it transforms him into the Purple Frenzy, which allows him to become a berserk chomper that eats anything in its way, including enemies and certain obstacles. He will also increase in size as long as he continues to eat. The Purple Wisp is the only Wisp not to have eyes, besides the DS-exclusive Violet Wisp, the Black Wisps from Sonic Lost World, and the Nega-Mother Wisp. This is a trait shared by all Nega-Wisps. In the game manual and according to Tails, the Purple Wisps are called the "Nega-Wisp". The Violet Wisp is the Nega-Wisp of the DS version. The Purple Wisp is the only Wisp that is not featured in Eggman's Sonic Simulator. When using the Purple Wisp, there is a blur that appears along the sides of the screen. Aside from Terminal Velocity, the Purple Wisp appears in at least one Act in every location in Sonic Colors. It shares this trait with the Cyan Wisp. Category:Nega-Wisps Category:Wisps Category:Sonic Colors